1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for modeling and optimizing design parameters for a pulsed boring system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There currently are systems for modeling and aiding in design of various systems. The models are very specific and developed to mimic a certain system. Since they only model the system for which they were developed, a new model must be developed for each new system.
There appear to be no models developed for a pulsejet boring system employing underground combustion of energetic fluids. Therefore, any prior art models would not apply to the current system to be modeled, and would require manual selection of parameter values to find an optimum set.
This becomes very time-consuming and tedious with no guarantee that an optimum parameter set will be determined.
Models also used to determine if a given set of parameters values will result in a functional unit.
Since there are no models developed for the above-mentioned system, functionality may be determined by creating prototypes of various design parameters and testing them.
This can become very expensive with no guarantee that the systems will function.
Currently, there is a need for a modeling system for determining optimized design parameters for a pulsejet boring system employing combustion of energetic fluids.